


By breakwater and river [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [51]
Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before leaving Nestowe, Sabriel promised that she would come back and help them, and she keeps her promises. Fighting the Dead is what the Abhorsen is meant to do, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By breakwater and river [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By breakwater and river](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977114) by [ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy/pseuds/ivy). 



**Title:**   By Breakwater and River  
**Fandom** : Old Kingdom -- Garth Nix  
**Author** :  [ivy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy/pseuds/ivy)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   gen  
**Rating:** teen  
**Length:**   28:07  
**Summary:** ****  
**Before leaving Nestowe, Sabriel promised that she would come back and help them, and she keeps her promises. Fighting the Dead is what the Abhorsen is meant to do, after all.**  
  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977114)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Ivy/By%20Breakwater%20and%20River.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZYnJXbTI2YW9uSGs/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
